Leccion especial
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: De mi saga "Lecciones de vida" traigo una nueva, pero esta es un poco diferente, una historia creada y dedicada a petición de una amiga mía, feliz cumpleaños. Descripción completa y summary dentro.


**muy bien, lo prometido es deuda, logre terminarlo apenas ayer y si que me costo, en fin.**

**este fic lo cree a peticion de una amiga, me pidio que lo hiciera con Naruto con mi personalidad osea que quien lo lea sabra más o menos como soy o me comporto en mi vida y mi forma de pensar, digo más o menos porque no soy muy bueno analizandome a mi mismo pero hice lo mejor que pude, en cuanto al manejo de Hinata es similar a road to ninja o por lo menos lo intente y claro siguiendo las especificaciones del pedido, aclaro que solo estas peticiones fueron dadas, la historia y el resto son mias y de mi cabeza que sufrio para crearla.**

**Disclaimer: ya saben que todos los personajes son de Ksihimoto pero como esta la crisis aseptaron mi trabajo de medio tiempo XD**

**Parejas: NaruHina, algo de Suika y leve SasuSaku (?)**

**Advertencias: si eres fan de Sasuke o Sakura, mejor no leas. Lemon y palabras subidas de tono.**

**agradecimientos especiales a... Sakurasou no pet na kanojo! supongo que sin el ultimo capi que salio no lo habria logrado :3 Misaki-sempai T-T aun lloro con sus palabras... el poder de la juventud esta en ella... porque tiene que termiar T-T**

**si despues de leer todo esto y lo lees no es responsabilidad mia ni de la pagina ¬¬ osea no vangan jodiendo despues que advertencias hay muchas...**

**es mi OS mas largo hasta ahora creo y de verdad tocaya espero que te guste, sin más... Feliz cumpleaños! Nya!**

**PD: por un momento me sentí haciendo un fic de Dog days.**

* * *

**Lección especial.**

Aprender es algo que todos hacemos día a día, nadie nace sabiéndolo todo, cada acción nos lleva a un resultado, incluso la más pequeña decisión tomada puede llevarnos a un desenlace inesperado. Pero basta de todo esto dicen que es mejor aprender con las experiencias, pero las experiencias ajenas también deberían ser tomadas como propias, no solo para comprender al prójimo si no para crecer en el ámbito propio.

No puede ser, lo hice otra vez, me disculpo con ustedes, este relato esta construido con la experiencia propia de un servidor, y vaya que soy desconsiderado, soy Naruto Namikaze y esta historia es parte de mi vida, donde compartiré mis lecciones de vida esperando que puedan serles de ayuda a ustedes.

No alargaré esto por más tiempo, les resumiré lo más que pueda mi vida y el como inició todo.

Vivo en la ciudad conocida como Konoha, es linda y tranquila, puede no tener mucho atractivo con otras ciudades del país pero para mí es suficiente, no soy alguien que se la vive en fiestas y de hecho acudo a pocas, tampoco soy muy social y procuro mantener la distancia de ese tipo de cosas.

Prefiero llevar una vida tranquila, y en paz haciendo lo que a mi me gusta sin importar la opinión de los demás, así he aprendido a lo largo de los años al intentar seguir las reglas toda mi vida buscando de alguna manera agradarle a todos y nunca molestar a mis padres, fallando muchas veces, cayendo, tropezando, sufriendo, ignorando, siempre intentando no meterme en ningún problema. Al final decidí tirar toda esa vida a la basura, supe que darles gusto a otros no me traerá felicidad a mí.

En cuanto a mis relaciones con las personas, siempre fui un niño tímido y callado precisamente evitando no molestar a nadie, los pocos amigos que tuve fueron auténticos a pesar de que a muchos no los he visto en años, a los bravucones comencé a ignorarlos desde la secundaria tras comprender que no importa cuanto intentes razonar con ellos su carente capacidad de comprensión o tal vez su sentido de inferioridad que los obliga a insultar o burlarse de otros para intentar llenar ese vacío, de cualquier caso no importaban mucho las razones, razonar era inútil, solo ignorarlos era efectivo.

A muchos conocidos que comenzaba a considerar amigos y en los cuales deposite mi confianza me traicionaron por la espalda lo cual me llevó a desconfiar de todo y de todos, desde hace años que no le he abierto mi corazón y confianza a nadie, solo mi familia ha sido raras las ocasiones en las que les expreso lo que siento, a mis amigos los quiero y respeto y me abro con ellos pero no del todo, siempre impongo un limite propio para contar las cosas.

En cuanto a la vida sentimental, no he tenido muchas novias y de hecho pocas me han gustado realmente, procuro no enamorarme, aun no se la razón clara pero supongo que tengo miedo de salir lastimado o tal vez lastimar a quien llame mi pareja he intento mantenerme alejado de ese tema, además de que siempre intento calcular las cosas bien antes de hacer algún movimiento y que no salga nada mal o por lo menos que el daño sea mínimo.

Por cierto, soy una especie zorro, es cierto, nunca explique eso ¿Cierto?, vivo en un mundo lleno de humanos mitad animal, yo al igual que mi familia somos de especie zorro, mi color es naranja mientras mi madre es roja y mi padre amarillo.

Escucho que llaman insistentemente en la puerta, y solo puede ser una persona.

—Hola zorrito, quiero leche y un filete de pescado —Exclamó tan pronto como abrí y entro sin más esa mujer que pone mi mundo de cabeza con su sola presencia, no mal entiendan, es mi amiga, solo eso pero es un poco.

—Solo me buscas por mi comida —Comento sintiéndome usado.

—Claro que no zorrito, la cama también es cómoda —Dijo lanzándose de lleno en ella.

Lo siento, otra vez lo olvide, ella es Hinata Hyuga una gatita de cabellera negro azulada con, piel blanca y suave, ojos perla, sus orejas y cola son del mismo color que su cabello.

Como he dicho soy muy tolerante y ella es una de las que ponen esa paciencia a tope.

— ¿Y mi leche? —Pregunta desde la habitación.

Ni yo se porque la soporto.

No me queda de otra más que darle lo que vino a buscar para que se quede tranquila, así que sirvo un vaso de leche y se lo entrego.

—Gracias mi zorrito —Dice tomando su liquido blanco — ¿Y mi filete? —

—Se me terminó el pescado —Respondo para evitar el tema.

—Mientes —Debatió de inmediato.

—No lo hago y puedes buscar si no me crees —

Me vio de mala gana antes de terminar su leche y retirarse.

—Quiero mi filete para mañana o lo vas a pagar zorrito —Advirtió claramente antes de salir por la puerta.

Suspiré, la verdad ni yo se porque soporto a una amiga tan… abusiva.

No tenía humor para nada, así que solo termine de preparar lo necesario para el día siguiente, revisar que todo estuviera en orden y asegurarme de no olvidar nada, cosa que casi siempre es completamente en vano ya que suelo tener la mala costumbre de olvidarme de un detalle no importa cuanto intente recordarlo, es una especie de manía que no he logrado borrar.

Una vez satisfecho me dispuse a dormir.

Y hay estaba nuevamente en ese momento más que incomodo molesto.

— ¿Tú si le darías a Konan? —

Y rodé los ojos, no odio a mis compañeros de trabajo, pero la verdad no soporto a aquellos que creen que ser hombres significa hablar de sexo y mujeres todo el día como si solo existieran para eso y si no te rebajabas a su nivel.

—Déjalo —Interrumpió Sasuke Uchiha, lo toleraba hasta cierto punto, antes intente ser amigo suyo pero era exactamente el tipo que detestaba, presumido y pedante creyéndose lo mejor del mundo —Naruto es gay —

Y después de eso vinieron burlas, tan solo por negarme a responder, Konan más que compañera era una amiga y si no hablo así de una desconocida menos de una amiga, a veces me pregunto si lo hacen por no tener otro tema de conversación o simplemente son estúpidos, últimamente me inclino por la segunda opción.

—Si es cierto, tiene a Hinata y no le hace nada —Comentó Kiba Inuzuka otro engreído, un poco más tolerable ya que es gracioso cuando mete la pata al abrir su bocota y fácilmente manipulable.

El tercero y quien me preguntó fue Deidara, con él no he hablado mucho y la verdad prefiero ignorarlo.

Estaba por hacer lo de costumbre, alejarme de esos idiotas cuando empiezan con sus _conversaciones_ cuando note algo que podía ser de mucha utilidad.

—Sasuke si te crees tan hombre por que no pones el ejemplo —Reté con calma, mi voz fue débil pero clara.

—Por su puesto dobe —Respondió con altanería —Ayer lo hice con Sakura y fue salvaje, la trate como una perra y la hice gemir, sus pechos no son grandes pero si vieras el culo que tiene —

—Si se lo he visto, tiene unas nalgas —Comentó Kiba fantaseando.

—Yo si se la metía —Se les unió Deidara.

Yo me limité a tomar un poco de agua volteando a otro lado fingiendo no prestar atención, pero no precisamente por sus porquerías si no más bien porque al parecer ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta del porque comencé con eso.

—Y Karin también tiene un buen culo —Continuó Kiba.

—Yo ya casi la tengo un poco más y le daré por fin su revolcón —Perfecto el Uchiha mordió el anzuelo.

—Pero yo aun prefiero a Konan tiene sus buenas nalgas y sus pechos —Exclamó Deidara.

Yo continuaba con lo mío hasta que decidí que era suficiente y me aleje por mi propia seguridad. Cuando estuve a una distancia prudente voltee a ellos.

—Idiotas miren detrás de ustedes —Y sin más me aleje antes de que yo también fuera involucrado.

Detrás de ellos estaban las tres chicas en discusión no muy felices por cierto, en especial Sakura y Karin ya que Sasuke estaba jugando con ambas otro motivo para no soportarlo ya que Karin es mi prima y aproveche la mejor oportunidad para hacerle ver lo que ella no quiso entender con palabras.

Escuche algunos golpes y bastantes gritos, seguro que yo no me escapaba de eso pero estaba seguro que serian más reclamos que golpes y no serian tan fuertes como los de ellos, quien me aterraba más era Sakura por su fuerza bruta, a pesar de ser mujer golpeaba como una mula.

—Al menos el asunto de Karin esta resuelto —Solté aliviado, esperaba que con eso entendiera de una vez por todas.

Y ahora que mi humor estaba de regreso era hora de jugar unas cuantas bromas, así soy yo mi comportamiento depende mucho de mi estado de animo, si estoy molesto, centrado o aburrido suelo estar callado y tranquilo y sin ánimos de escuchar a nadie pero si estoy de buen humor solo busco a alguien con quien charlar o jugar unas cuantas bromas, en especial me encanta lo segundo, pero claro que se distinguir entre cuando puedo y no hacer algo.

Cuando se trata de compañeros de trabajo suelo hacer algunas bromas inocentes nada que sea muy elevado, no solo para no molestarlos de verdad si no para no causar inconvenientes pero aun así es divertido cuando caen tan fácilmente.

—Es la última vez que me lo haces —Declaró un hombre de cabellos blancos molesto y avergonzando.

—Es la quinta vez que lo dices esta semana —Respondo divertido —Y apenas es Martes —

Susurró algo en voz baja que supongo era una maldición a mi persona pero le reste importancia y coloque los letreros de los baños como deberían ser. Había sido suficiente por el día de hoy.

De camino a casa recordé el pedido de Hinata, así que me desvié un poco de mi ruta para comprar lo necesario y unas cuantas cosas más. Al llegar encontré varios de mis libros tirados en el piso, algunas envolturas de golosinas y una que otra lata de bebidas, si fuera cualquier persona pensaría en un ladrón pero se quien fue responsable de todo esto.

—Llegas tarde zorrito —Reclamó mi amiga felina desde el sillón de mi sala con un libro en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo demonios abriste? —Corté mi pregunta, hay algunas cosas que prefiero no saber y una de esas es como ella entra a mi casa y vacía mi alacena, bajo llave y con candado el cual estaba precisamente en bajo mi pie derecho —Olvídalo —Suspiré rendido.

—Así me gusta —Comentó feliz.

— ¿Aun quieres el filete? —Pregunto después de ver el desastre normalmente supondría que la respuesta es no pero conociéndola.

— ¿Me lo trajiste? —Saltó emocionada — ¡Por eso te quiero! —Proclamó colgándose de mi cuello.

—Su-el-ta —Pronuncié intentando liberarme —Te he dicho que no me gustan los abrazos —Reclamo ligeramente molesto y sonrojado.

Jamás me ha gustado que me abrasen, incluso a mi madre rara vez le permito abrazarme, es algo que he tenido desde niño.

Cuando creí estar a salvo pude leer perfectamente el rostro de Hinata y esa cara no me gustaba para nada.

— ¡Ven aquí zorrito! —Saltó sobre mi abrazándome y cayendo al piso

— ¡Suéltame! —

— ¡No! —

— ¡Que me sueltes! —

— ¡Que no! —

— ¡Suelta! —

— ¡No quiero! —

Más le vale soltarme, es cierto que dije que escuchar hablar a otros de sexo de una forma tan descarada no me agrada pero eso no significa que no sea hombre y por díos me he dado cuenta de que tan bien formado esta el cuerpo de Hinata y si no me suelta no se que pueda hacer.

—Si quieres tu filete tendrás que soltarme —Amenacé con lo único que podía contar.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos momentos y finalmente me soltó.

—Ahora espera y —Canté victoria demasiado pronto.

En cuanto le di la espalda ella aprovechó para nuevamente pegarse a mi como chicle.

—Ahora si no te voy a soltar —

Suspiré otra vez, como dije antes, contra ella no puedo.

La dejé continuar en mi espalda hasta que termine de preparar el pescado y fue cuando por fin fui libre, una vez que terminó de comer.

—Tienes algo en el labio —Comentó señalando.

— ¿Dónde? —Pregunté mientras me tocaba con el pulgar para limpiarlo o asegurarme que no fuera otra cosa.

—Aquí —Dijo sin más robándome un beso y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Sin esperar respuesta se colocó en la puerta de la salida.

—Mañana quiero un trozo de carne de rés —Vociferó antes de irse nuevamente.

No soy tonto y de hecho ya lo sospechaba pero no esperaba que hiciera eso, definitivamente no lo vi venir.

Al día siguiente estaba ido, no dejaba de darle vueltas al beso de Hinata, es cierto que antes parecía una acosadora e incluso la creía capaz de violar a quien sea si así lo deseaba pero después de tratarla me di cuenta que no es de ese tipo de chicas, un poco excéntrica e impulsiva si, pero no es una chica fácil.

—Se supone que controlo mis emociones, entonces ¿Por qué? —Me lamento en silencio —Mejor busco con que distraerme —Murmuró abriendo una pagina de Internet.

—Naruto, ¿Sabes por qué Sasuke no vino a trabajar? —Preguntó mi superior, Kakashi Hatake, un extraño hombre lobo de pelo blanco y su rostro siempre cubierto a excepción de su ojo derecho.

—No —Respondo secamente —Pero escuche que alguien se metió en su red social y presentó a sus novias a todo el mundo —Comenté como si no me importara cuando quería partirme de la risa en ese mismo momento.

Kakashi no dijo nada por unos momentos.

—Si sabes algo de él házmelo saber —Comentó tranquilamente después de suspirar —Y Naruto, deja de hakear las cuentas de otros —Aconsejó retirándose.

—Lo intentaré —Dije sin mucha importancia en el tema.

— ¡Naruto! —

Escuche los gritos de Kiba y Hidan al mismo tiempo, esta vez no me pude contener y solté una carcajada.

— ¡Se lo tenían muy escondido! —Grité divertido.

En la red social tenían _Kiba-sama tiene una relacion con Disipulo de Hashin_ y _Disipulo de Hashin tiene una relacion con Kiba-sama._

— ¡Date por muerto! —Amenazó el joven mitad perro.

— ¡Ruega a Hashin-sama por tus pecados! —Secundó el hombre mitad panda.

— ¡Dejen de usar un sitio publico para sus cosas, también lo visitan niños! —Sin darle importancia a sus amenazas coloque algunos comentarios bastante comprometedores en sus perfiles.

— ¡Deja de hakear mi cuenta! —Gritó Kiba.

— ¡Y la mía! —Vociferó el segundo afectado.

— ¡Pues cambien su contraseña por una menos Obvia, Akamaru y Hashin-sama! —Respondí entre carcajadas.

—Naruto —Me interrumpió un amigo de cabello blanco, ojos morados y dientes afilados, creo que es un escualo ¿O era tritón? La verdad no lo recuerdo pero no me gusta preguntar ese tipo de cosas, es incomodo, su nombre, Suigetsu.

Hago lo posible por controlarme y cuando por fin lo consigo con una señal de mi mano le indico que continúe.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas? —Pregunta un poco nervioso, raro en él ya que le gusta jugar bromas más pesadas que las mías, pero tampoco es como que habláramos mucho y de hecho nunca nos hemos jugado una broma entre nosotros, al menos se que respeta esos limites y eso ya dice mucho de su persona.

—Pues no veo a nadie más aquí —Respondí con calma tratando de que no se sienta tan nervioso.

—Se que casi no nos conocemos pero quiero pedirte algo —Comenzó con seriedad y yo tomé la misma actitud.

Asentí dándole a entender que podía continuar.

—Se lo que pasó con tu prima y Sasuke y también se que la quieres y proteges mucho —Alto, en ese punto intuí lo que quería preguntarme pero no lo interrumpí por educación —Se que Karin es fuerte y vamos es linda eso todos lo saben —

—Al grano —Ahora si lo interrumpí, ya se estaba yendo por las ramas.

—Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a tu prima —Pidió serio —Se que eres bueno en esto, incluso Ino, Temari y Tenten no paraban de hablar de cómo los ayudaste a estar junto con esos raritos, así que, ¿Me ayudas? —

Estaba claro lo que quería y también sabía sobre mis consejos, no fue fácil unir a esas tres parejitas, me costó lo mío, especialmente con Sai y Neji, el primero solo soltaba lo primero que le venia a la cabeza y aun lo hace aunque en menor medida. Neji por otro lado era un cubito de hielo a quien al parecer no le agradaba mucho en un principio por estar con su prima Hinata, no indagaré en ese tema para no alargarlos, pero si diré que si no fuera por ayuda de la misma Hinata no podría haberlo logrado o por lo menos no tan rápido, dos meses bastaron. Con Shikamaru el tercero en cuestión no fue la gran cosa, a los dos se les notaba la atracción mutua así que solo fue cuestión de animarlos a confesarse.

De vez en cuando tienen sus peleas y acuden a mí en busca de consejos, a veces es irritante pero cuando pienso lo que pase para unirlos simplemente no puedo tirar mi trabajo a la basura. No digo que todos fueron éxitos ya que algunos no tenía remedio o no les convenían pero otros fue por no seguir mis consejos y terminaron mal. Se que es malo que yo lo diga pero hasta el momento ninguno de mis consejos ha fallado.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió el albino esperando una respuesta.

Bien, no era malo y hasta donde sabía no era mujeriego.

—Si la lastimas date por muerto —Amenacé seriamente, si, así de sobre protector soy —Y hablo enserio, como mínimo te quedaras sin descendencia —

Al parecer entendió el mensaje.

—Y bueno ya que hablamos de Sasuke ¿Qué opinas de que estuviera con varias a la vez? —Pregunto de la nada.

— ¿Eh? —Inquirió confuso por el cambio de tema.

—Si, ¿Qué piensas? —Repetí.

—Que esas personas son de lo peor —Respondió muy seguro.

— ¿Puedes asegurarme que tú no harías eso? —Cuestiono nuevamente.

—Por supuesto —Contesta seguro.

—Si fuera tú dudaría un poco —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunta algo molesto.

—Si estás tan seguro de algo entonces es porque no conoces realmente el peligro de las cosas y sus consecuencias —

Puso mala cara en clara señal de no comprender.

—Si hablas tan tranquilamente de eso tienes más posibilidades de caer —Intento que suene más comprensible para él —Pero cambiemos la cuestión, digamos que por ejemplo seas novio de Karin y ella esté con dos al mismo tiempo ¿Qué pensarías? —Su sonrojo me causó cierta gracia pero me contuve para no romper el ambiente.

—No lo se —Respondió frustrado.

—Sin un historial claro lo mejor es escuchar la versión del otro y si no hay una buena razón no le veo el motivo de seguir intentándolo —

—Bien, entiendo pero ¿Qué tiene qué ver con lo que estábamos hablando? —Pregunta confuso.

—Por lo visto no captas —Comento fingiendo cansancio.

Él frunce el seño.

—Olvídalo, solo ten en mente una cosa, si vas a responder algo delicado hazlo con tu propio criterio y no con el de los demás, ósea es mejor ser sincero y perdonado que mentiroso y castigado —

— ¿De dónde sacas esas frases? —

—Vienen a mi solitas —Respondo con inocencia —Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Tú harías lo mismo que el emo con complejo de hermano? —Pregunto refiriéndome a Sasuke, y es claro que tiene un serio problema con su hermano mayor Itachi, quien a diferencia de su pequeño hermano, es bastante agradable.

—Claro que no, sabes que yo le sería fiel a —

—De acuerdo, vete tengo trabajo después hablamos —Lo interrumpí antes de que lo soltara todo.

—Oye —Reclamó molesto.

—Hablamos luego —Repito haciendo pequeñas señas para que comprendiera el asunto.

Le di una pequeña bofetada seguida de otras más leves cuando intentó voltear.

—Animo se que te ira bien con esa chica quien quiera que sea —Comente sonriente —No voltees idiota y vete —Murmure entre dientes para que entendiera.

Karin, Konan y un par de sus amigos estaban escuchando desde hace un rato la conversación así que aproveché el momento. Al parecer lo comprendió ya que se fue inmediatamente despidiéndose lo más normal que pudo.

—Bueno mejor adelanto algo o Kakashi comenzará a presionarme —

Un par de horas después estaba charlando precisamente con mi prima.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario —

—Pero te dije cosas horribles y aun así —Replica Karin melancólica.

Por cierto, ella también es una zorra y me refiero a la especie y no al otro sentido.

— ¿Cuáles? Sabes que tengo mala memoria prima —Miento en parte ya que el problema es real pero si recuerdo algunas cosas.

—Gracias Naruto eres el mejor primo que tengo —Exclamó abrazándome.

—Soy el único primo que tienes —Comento lo obvio, el resto son primas —Y suéltame ya que sabes que no me gustan los abrazos —Digo separándola.

—Ya, está bien —Habló algo enfurruñada —Por cierto, ¿De qué hablabas con el cara de pez? —Pregunta fingiendo estar desinteresada.

— ¿Kisame? No hablo mucho con él y no lo he visto en los últimos días, ¿No estaba de vacaciones? —Como era mi costumbre para hacer caer a alguien le doy vueltas al tema o finjo que no se de quien me hablan, también uso la táctica cuando quiero evitar un tema.

—Hablo de Suigetsu y no te hagas —Responde molesta.

—Pues solo me dijo que le gustaba alguien y que si le podía ayudar pero no me dijo quien y después hablamos de lo de Sasuke —Mentí con todos los dientes pero era necesario.

— ¿Enserio no sabes quién? —Pregunta escéptica.

—No, no me dio detalles y tampoco somos muy amigos como para interrogarlo —Caso cerrado.

Pareció rendirse con eso y se despidió, al menos esos asuntos me dieron que pensar y planear el resto del día hasta la tarde.

—Esta mujer me hace comprar una y otra cosa —Comento una vez terminadas las compras de la comida.

Lo raro, o tal vez no tanto, es que no le puedo decir no, normalmente no acostumbro hacerlo pero si me he negado a muchas peticiones tan problemáticas como estas, ya empiezo a parecerme a ese ciervo de Shikamaru. Pero volviendo al tema a ella pocas cosas le puedo negar y se la razón de eso, quise negarlo y creí haber sellado ese sentimiento pero lo de anoche lo arruino todo. Hinata es mi amiga y nunca he tenido la intención de ver a una amiga más que solo eso.

—Aun me falta mucho por aprender —Suspiré.

Más adelante pude observar una escena que me desagradó, Hinata rodeada de cuatro hombres mitad reptil, admito que por unos momentos estuve molesto, no, celoso pero respiré tranquilo tratando de mantener la calma y mostrar serenidad, no es algo normal en mi perder la cabeza por cualquier cosa.

—Hinata —Llamé a su espalda y ella volteó sorprendida antes de sonreír.

—Ya lo ven —Reclamó a los cuatro —Zorrito ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntó pegándose a mí.

—Tenía que comprar lo que me pediste para la comida —Respondí mostrando las bolsas con los ingredientes.

— ¡Leche! —Dijo emocionada al ver la bolsa con un par de galones.

—Te le terminaste toda ayer y sabía que me ibas a reclamar si no tenía —Expliqué con calma.

—Por eso te quiero tanto —Exclamó abrazándome eufórica.

Sabía que actuaba de forma extraña pero mejor no preguntar nada.

—Solo sígueme la corriente —Susurró en mi oído.

_Lo sabía_. Dije en mi mente.

— ¿Él es tu novio? —Preguntó uno de ellos, al parecer el líder.

—Así es, ahora lárguense —Contestó tajante.

— ¿O si no qué? —Inquirió burlón — ¿Tu noviecito nos va a lastimar? —

—Uy que miedo —Dijo otro y todos se rieron.

Sentí como Hinata estaba por lanzárseles encima así que la detuve.

—Vamos Hinata, solo me falta la salsa y termino las compras —Dije tratando de evitar que se lanzara contra ellos.

No era de las que dejaba que se burlaran de ella o de alguien más y siempre respondía pero por eso se metía en líos y desde hace poco ella se ha estado conteniendo y evitando más peleas de ese tipo y yo la ayudo cada que puedo.

Los reptiles rieron otra vez.

—Él cocina —Comentó uno.

—Mandilón —

—Que linda tu novia —

Ese último comentario casi logra que ella pierda los estribos.

—Al menos puedo prepararme la comida que quiero y cuando quiera sin tener que comer cualquier basura o ser un gorrón —Hablé lo suficiente claro como para callarlos, por su reacción me parece que dí en el clavo.

— ¿Qué dijiste zorra? —Preguntó el líder molesto.

—A parte de todo sordos —Comenté sin mostrar ninguna reacción — ¿Saben? Tengo suficientes cosas en que pensar como para preocuparme por ustedes —

Intenté alejarme con Hinata pero nos rodearon para evitar que escapemos.

—Mira estúpida zorra a mí no me hablas en ese tono —Amenazó empujándome.

—Que valiente, me pregunto si serás igual sin tus amigos contigo —Digo sin inmutarme, realmente quiero golpearlo pero mejor pienso las cosas con calma.

—Mira joto mandilón nos vamos a llevar a tu novia y nos vamos a divertir con ella te la devolvemos mañana y tú no vas a decir nada —

Hinata por poco y se adelanta para golpearlo pero la detengo con una mano bloqueándole el camino.

—Aja y yo soy un lindo conejito que quiere unirse a su banda —Respondo sarcástico.

—A mi no me hables así —Dijo tomándome de mi camisa.

No opuse resistencia pero tampoco mostré nada o eso intenté porque deseos de patearlo donde no le da el sol no me faltaban.

—Míralo, tiene miedo, está temblando —Dijo burlón a sus amigos para reírse.

—Bueno, alguna vez te has visto en un espejo, digo si no se rompe —

Sus amigos abuchearon intentando no reírse de lo que dije y lo animaban a golpearme.

— ¿Quieres putazos? —Preguntó ya con verdaderos deseos de pegarme.

Suspiré para calmarme un poco, se me estaba saliendo de las manos y de seguir así terminaría en los puños y es lo último que quiero.

—Típica respuesta de alguien que sabe que perdió la discusión y cree que si le gana a otro en una pelea ya tendrá la razón —Comentó cansado.

—Así zorra, lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo —Argumenta sintiéndose superior.

— ¿Miedo a alguien que solo es valiente cuando tiene a sus amigos cerca y acosa a una mujer tratándola como un objeto? Estoy temblando, y tengo tanto miedo que se me cae el pelaje —Contesto con toda la calma del mundo sin mostrar una sola reacción.

Iba a golpearme cuando Hinata lo hizo primero dándole justo en la nariz, por su puesto él no se quedó tranquilo e intentó golpearla pero logré quitarla y colocarla detrás de mí antes de volver a tratar de irme sin pelear.

—Cobarde, poco hombre, mandilón, niña, maricon, zorra, eso es lo que eres —insultó o por lo menos creyó hacerlo al ver que me iba.

—No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de alguien que intentó golpear a una mujer —Respondo con calma.

Esta vez iban a atacar los cuatro y no parecía que se calmaran fácilmente.

—Oigan ustedes —Habló alguien.

Al voltear nos encontramos con Itachi, Neji, mi tío Nagato, su amigo Yahiko y Konan acercándose a nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Neji no muy feliz al parecer ya tenía un tiempo viendonos.

—Nii-san —Habla Hinata algo sorprendida.

Neji era el primo de Hinata pero son bastante cercanos y es mejor tener cuidado de cómo tratarla en su presencia por lo que es normal que no sea un gatito café muy feliz ahora, Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke y un cuervo bastante agradable para charlar, es de los pocos que no les juego ninguna broma, principalmente porque me descubre antes de conseguir el objetivo, Nagato es el padre de Karin y también es un zorro al igual que su amigo Yahiko, Konan es una golondrina pero también una mujer de temer, mi tía por cierto y madre de Karin.

Al parecer los cuatro no son muy valientes estando en condiciones de números iguales por lo que se fueron molestos sin decir nada más.

—Naruto —Habló mi tío Nagato.

—Se lo que van a decir y ahórrate el sermón tendré más cuidado la próxima vez —Respondí fastidiado, odio repetir las cosas tanto como odio que me las repitan, entiendo que todas mis acciones tienen consecuencias por eso intento no hacer nada arriesgado.

Nagato suspiró.

—De acuerdo no te diré nada sobre eso, pero me siento orgulloso de tí —Comentó con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te debo gratitud por ayudar a mi prima —Sabía que no lo dijo tanto por protegerla si no por evitar que peleara y maltratara a esos tipos que después seguro intentarían demandarlos por las lesiones y eso ya había ocurrido antes.

—No es nada, no tienes porque —Respondí tranquilo.

—Bueno mejor nos vamos no queremos interrumpir —Dijo Itachi llevándose a todos.

Note como Konan hizo una rara señal, al parecer para Hinata porque para mi solo levantó el pulgar. Sonreí sin saber como responder y continué el camino de regreso con Hinata.

Tanto el camino como llegada a casa y la cena fueron en total silencio, raro en Hinata que ni si quiera se tomó la molestia en intentar abrir alguno de mis cajones o alacenas.

—Lo siento —Habló finalmente.

— ¿Por? —Inquirí con calma.

—Lo de que eras mi novio —Aclaró sin verme.

— ¡Ah!, eso. Tranquila —

Pareció molestarse con mi vana respuesta.

— ¿Qué? —De verdad daba miedo cuando se ponía así.

—Nada —Respondió volteando enojada.

Incluso molesta se ve linda, pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?

— ¿Qué? —Ahora fue ella quien me cuestiona al verla.

—Nada —

—Responde —Insiste.

—Dije que nada —

— ¿Por qué estabas viéndome? —

Me resistí a responder esa pregunta y guardé silencio.

—Dímelo —Demando cerca de mi rostro.

—No te acerques tanto —Dije tratando de mantener la distancia.

— ¿Por qué no? —Ella no parecía querer cooperar.

— ¿Por qué crees? —

—No lo se, dímelo —

No dije nada y ella tampoco parecía una competencia de ver quien era más terco y al parecer gané ya que ella se fue alejando lentamente derrotada.

—Porque soy hombre no es obvio —Murmuro después de eso, no se si ella me escuchó o no pero parecía dispuesta a irse —Espera Hinata, aun no te has terminado tu leche de hoy —

—No tengo hambre —Respondió apagada.

Eso es lo único que no soporto de una amiga o familiar.

—Entonces ¿Me la puedo tomar? —Fingí inocencia.

—Adelante no la quiero —Dijo con la misma voz.

Al parecer mi plan falló, aunque tampoco esperaba realmente que funcionara.

—Por cierto Sakura —

—No me menciones a esa perra —interrumpió realmente molesta, nunca se llevaron bien, eran como perros y gatos, literalmente por sus especies.

Por lo menos ya no estaba deprimida.

—Está bien —Contesté intimidado —Y ¿Qué vas a querer para la comida de mañana? —Pregunto calma.

— ¿Aun quieres que venga? —

— ¿Por qué? —No entendía el cambio de humor.

—Te dije que fingieras ser mi novio, sabiendo el problema que pasaste por eso —Cierto, por ayudar a una amiga fingí ser su novio por que ella me lo pidió diciéndome que seria poco tiempo al final no sabía como quitármela de encima sin lastimarla —Aun así sigues como si nada pero —

—Pero nada —Ahora interrumpí yo —En esa ocasión yo tuve también la culpa por caer en el juego de ella pero contigo no me molestaría ser tu novio —A veces odio cuando mi boca se mueve sola y digo lo que pienso.

Hinata se sonrojo a tal grado de parecer un tomate maduro, yo mientras tanto me quedé sin palabras y sin saber como solucionar mi metida de pata, mi cerebro no me sirve en estas situaciones vergonzosas por eso prefiero evitarlas, por alguna razón se niega a responder.

— ¿De veras? —Preguntó con un raro cambio de animo, creo que porque ni yo entiendo como estoy.

—Bueno, eres linda, fuerte, valiente y dices lo que piensas —Se que pienso eso de ella pero también se que estoy divagando en la respuesta.

Para cuando reaccioné ya la tenía bastante cerca.

—Hina —Sin esperar me beso y yo no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Corresponderle o separarme? Mi cerebro ya no era capaz de procesar algo —Hinata, basta, por favor —

Otra vez no parecía muy cooperativa.

—Detente o no respondo —Advertí tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Ronroneó en mi cuello.

—Tu lo pediste —Finalicé siendo yo quien la besara esta vez.

—Naruto —Dijo al separarnos.

—Ya había olvidado la última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre —Y así era, dejó de hacerlo cuando me pidió ayuda para dejar de meterse en tantos líos pidiéndome consejos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? No me habías dicho que controlabas perfectamente tus emociones —Comentó divertida con sus brazos en mi cuello ¿Desde cuando los tiene ahí? Supongo que desde que la tome por la cintura en el beso.

—Bueno una gatita loca no se queda quieta ni en mi cabeza —Respondí rendido —Hinata yo —

—Lo se —Me interrumpió —Me lo dijiste antes, no quieres salir con nadie por temor a alejarte de ella, pero no tienes que hacerlo conmigo, prometo seguir a tu lado aun si no funciona —

— ¿Podrás? —Inquirí.

—Tuve el mejor maestro para controlarme y mantener la cabeza fría —Respondió orgullosa.

—Esta bien, el que no arriesga no gana —

Sonrió antes de besarme, esta vez correspondí.

—Na-Naruto espera, yo —tartamudeó sonrojada al ser yo quien tomó la iniciativa en las caricias.

Sonreí divertido, podría ser todo lo atrevida que quisiera pero si no era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa se volvía un manojo de nervios.

La tome en brazos y la llevé a la cama de mi habitación.

—Naruto —Era la tercera vez.

—Ya no soy zorrito, gatita —Comento divertido.

—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego —Dijo tomándome del cuello y besándome nuevamente.

Me tomó por la guardia baja, yo solo planeaba jugar un poco con ella y tal vez solo pedirle dormir conmigo, claro sin dobles intenciones pero creo que ya se me salió de las manos.

—Hinata —

—Está bien, te mostraré que puedes confiar en mí —

—Sabes que no me gustan los clichés —Comenté algo divertido fingiendo molestia.

—Entonces que no lo sea y no sigamos reglas ni caigamos en la monotonía —

—Eso estuvo mejor —Respondí continuando con el beso, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior lo cual pareció sorprenderle viniendo de mi.

Soltó un pequeño maullido en cuando comencé a besar su cuello, su piel blanca siempre supe que era sueva pero su sabor es completamente diferente a como la imaginaba, el olor de su cuello hacen que las sensación de mis labios en su cuello se vuelva adictivo, sus suspiros reprimidos suenan como una atrayente e hipnotizadora melodía que me muestra el ritmo de cada movimiento, mordisqueo ligeramente y escucho como un nuevo maullido sale de su garganta.

—Zorrito —Suspira.

Yo solamente me limito a regresar por sus labios mientras continuo deshaciéndome de su ropa, ella no se queda atrás y de inmediato siento sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y espalda subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, cada uno de sus roses hacen que sienta una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo incitándome a continuar tocándola de la misma manera.

Me deshice de su blusa y ahora lo único que se interponía para la unión de su pecho con el mío era su sostén púrpura de encaje, aun con eso me atreví a asaltar uno de sus senos con mi mano derecha logrando un hondo suspiro por parte de mi felina.

—Eres bastante dócil cuando no eres quien domina la situación —Al parecer mi comentario fue tomado como un reto.

—Ya veras zorrito —Comentó siendo ella ahora quien mordisquea y besaba mi cuello.

El calor y dolor provocado por las mordidas se combinaba con la sensación de sus labios sobre mi cuello dándome una sensación placentera que no creí sentir, su lengua pasando del lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula, de regreso, su ronroneo y la forma en la que se apoderaba de mi cuello con sus labios, esta mujer me hace perder la cabeza en más de una forma con una facilidad increíble.

Mis manos viajaban por sus blancas piernas, su piel se había vuelto adictiva para mis manos y mis labios, así como los suyos para mi piel, la cremosidad de sus piernas, su textura eran una sensación que jamás había sentido hasta este momento.

No se en que momento ella se había liberado del sostén pero yo me había desecho de su pequeño short para ese momento, nuevamente quedé asombrado por la belleza de su cuerpo, sus pechos eran bastante grandes y al parecer ella leyó mis pensamientos.

— ¿Te gustan zorrito? Son tuyos —Dijo usando sus brazos para presionarlos entre si.

No pude resistirlos y los ataque con mi boca y manos, soltó nuevamente un ronco maullido, me encanta cuando hace eso, quiero oírla más y más, besaba y mordisqueaba sus erguidos pezones escuchándola suspirar y contener sus gemidos. Pronto note sus manos en mis glúteos y después como me quitaba el pantalón con todo y ropa interior, al parecer no tenía tanta paciencia como para esperar mucho más.

—Zorrito —Suspiró nuevamente para detenerme.

Entendí lo que deseaba y terminé quitándole su última prenda.

Me coloque sobre ella listo para comenzar.

—Na-Naruto yo —

—Hinata ¿Acaso tú? —Se volteó sonrojada a estas alturas.

— ¿Algún problema? —

—Ninguno —La tome del rostro y coloqué su manos en mi espalda y su cara en mi cuello —Si te duele no dudes en hacerlo —Y proseguí.

Tal vez debí pensarlo mejor con una mujer gato. Maulló con fuerza en mi oído antes de morderme el hombro y sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel, pude sentir la sangre en ambas partes pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse y dicen que a ellas también es doloroso y su reacción debe ser equivalente a su dolor.

—Lo siento —Se disculpa después de calmarse un poco.

—No te preocupes, si tenemos que sentir dolor es mejor que lo compartamos —Consuelo limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Ya puedes, moverte —

Obedezco a su orden, lentamente comienzo a moverme hacia adentro y afuera, sintiendo la calida entrada de Hinata frotándose contra mi hombría, calida y apretada, pero se que la satisfacción no tiene que ser solo para uno.

Tomó nuevamente posesión de sus pechos para estimularla y la escuchó maullar, concentrándome en pasar de uno a otro mientras lentamente acelero mi ritmo.

—Más —La escucho gemir —Más, ra-pido —

Nuevamente obedezco aumentando la velocidad sin dejar de atender sus montículos, ella posa sus manos de mi espalda a mi cabello incitándome a continuar, el solo escuchar sus gemidos y ronroneos hacen que me sienta feliz y satisfecho por complacerla como lo desea, solo estaré para eso.

Dejo de enfocarme en sus pechos y la beso atrayéndola a mí mientras la levanto sin salir de ella ni parar en ningún momento, ella enrolla sus piernas en mi cadera siguiendo mi ritmo e incluso tal vez aumentándolo incrementando la sensación de placer.

Curva su espalda en lo que parece su primer orgasmo, pero aun no he terminado. Nuevamente la recuesto sin salir de ella la tomo por las caderas para ser yo quien la complazca nuevamente hasta el final.

Continuo envistiéndola mientras masajeo sus senos y clamo su boca, sus manos pasan de mi cabeza de vez en cuando enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello a mi espalda y glúteos incitándome a ir más adentro, más fuerte, más rápido, sin importar que zona toque, sus manos, sus dedos, parecen ser algo único que me hace estremecer y desear continuar hasta que ya no pueda más.

Finalmente su segundo orgasmo y poco después yo termino dentro de ella sin poder evitarlo.

Cansados y con la noche sobre nosotros intento salir pero ella me lo impide.

—Por favor, podrías —Estaba completamente roja pero entendí lo que quería decir.

Bese su frente y como pude tome las sabanas para cubrirnos.

—Como tú desees —Sonrió feliz abrazándome —Te amo —Solté sin poder evitarlo.

Ella me vio sorprendida antes de comenzar a llorar. Sabía la importancia de estas palabras, solo le he dicho estas palabras a dos mujeres, y una era mi madre así que si decía algo como eso iba muy enserio.

—Yo también te amo zorrito —Nuevamente me besó.

Se acurrucó en mi pecho ronroneando y durmió a los pocos minutos después, yo tampoco pude permanecer mucho tiempo despierto y terminé uniéndome a ella.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y ella seguía sobre mí, incluso nuestras colas estaban enrolladas una con la otra así que no podía moverme y solo me limité a esperar que ella despertara. Unos minutos después ella también despertó estirándose al parecer algo desorientada del lugar donde se encontraba.

—Buenos días —Saludé una vez que la vi suficientemente espabilada.

— ¡Zorrito! —Al parecer aun no espabilaba del todo —Entonces no fue un sueño —Comentó con alivio y alegría.

—Eso es cruel —Comenté con fingida molestia y dolor.

—Está bien lo siento —Me beso rápido y se levantó sin pudor a mostrar su cuerpo —Te preparé algo como recompensa —

— ¿Tú? —Inquirí sorprendido.

—Claro, también se cocinar —Respondió tomando su ropa del piso.

Tuve que voltear e intentar pensar en otra cosa al verla mostrarme su trasero desnudo o no dudaría en tomarla de nuevo, maldición, esto me pasa por juntarme con tanto pervertido.

—Zorrito —Me llamó desde la puerta —Te amo —

—Yo también —

Sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no espero que me lo digas todo el tiempo, con saberlo me basta —Dijo con toda franqueza —Además si abusas demasiado de una palabra pierde su valor con el tiempo ¿No es así? —

Aun recuerda esa frase, es una de las primeras que le dije cuando nos conocimos.

—Por eso debes usarlas cuando sea el momento y no gastarlas demasiado para que sigan siendo especiales —Completé y ella sonrió continuando con lo suyo.

Suspiré, realmente no se si mi decisión fue correcta o no, pero lo hecho, hecho está, ahora solo me queda continuar con mi decisión y procurar que esto funcione, no quiero salir lastimado pero especialmente no quiero lastimarla, así que si hay algún momento para poner a prueba lo que he aprendido y mis propios consejos este era ahora.

Mientras desayunábamos Suigetsu me mandó un mensaje a mi celular ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero? No lo se, pero no me importa mucho realmente, al parecer le fue bien con mi prima, pero aun es muy pronto para decidir algo.

La vida es rara y caprichosa, muchas veces no salen las cosas como planeemos no importa cuanto nos esforcemos parece no ser suficiente y otras con más talento o que no lo merecen toman lo que nosotros queremos, pero la vida es sobre el aprendizaje y quejarse es un modo de demostrar que no se aprendió nada realmente, vivir y aceptar incluso las injusticias del mundo nos ayudan a crecer, pero no significa que debamos dejarlas.

Las oportunidades son muchas aunque no las veamos pero debemos mantenernos firmes para poder aprovecharlas y luchar por mantenerlas, no conformarse con un logro, ni sentirse superior solo por conseguir algo, siempre habrá alguien mejor y es preferible siempre tener humildad, muchas lecciones existen en la vida y nunca se termina de aprender, solo vivan y asegúrense de ser ustedes mismos, porque de no serlo nadie más lo será y entonces seguramente serán ignorados y olvidados de verdad.

* * *

**muy bien eso es todo... si van a arrojar tomates solo pido que no sean podridos por favor... y lamento tardar con mis actualizaciones ^^u... prometo hacer algo... por hoy solo quiero concentrarme en ver animes y Rock Lee T-T que tambien va a terminar y justo cuando Mondaiji-taichi tambien termino el viernes, porque me hacen sufrir asi dandoles fin a los mejores animes T-T**


End file.
